Strawberries for Yuma
by Brave orange blossom
Summary: Yuma is hanging out with Haruto at the Tenjo household when Haruto asks what Yuma's favorite fruit is and if there is any particular reason why it is his favorite. Set after the World Duel Carnival. Photonshipping. Dokidokishipping. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal

**Author Notes: **No spoilers mentioned. I would put this story after the World Duel Carnival ended.

**Pairing: **Yuma/Kaito – Photonshipping (also known as Dokidokishipping)

Don't read this story if you don't like the pairing.

I'm sorry if anybody was out of character. I tried keeping them in character as much as possible.

Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

_Italics _= thoughts

**Strawberries for Yuma**

"My favorite fruit?" Yuma asked confused as to what brought this subject up. Yuma had been hanging out with Haruto at Heartland Tower having fun with the younger Tenjo sibling. He had asked Kaito to join them when he first got there but Kaito had refused saying that he had important research to complete. He hadn't seen the older sibling since.

"Yes. What is your favorite fruit Yuma?" Haruto asked sitting on top of his bed cross legged. He had wanted his older brother to join him and Yuma and had asked Kaito to join them after they had lunch but he had refused once again. _Maybe Nii-san didn't know how to act around Yuma_. Haruto thought. After everything they went through with the World Duel Carnival Kaito probably didn't know how to act around the young duelist who he tried to steal his Numbers and his soul from.

Yuma sat up from his position of leaning against the wall and made his way over to Haruto's bed. He sat down on the bed cross legged in front of the younger boy. "Favorite fruit huh," Yuma said thinking about his answer. After thinking for a couple of minutes he said, "Strawberries."

"Strawberries? Any particular reason why?" Haruto asked curiously.

Yuma looked at a picture by Haruto's night stand that had the two Tenjo siblings smiling in it. He looked at the Kaito in the picture then looked back at Haruto. "No. No particular reason," Yuma said smiling.

Haruto opened his mouth to speak when there came a knocking on his bedroom door. "Come in," He said. He and Yuma looked towards the door to see who would come in.

The door opened and Kaito walked in the room. "Nii-san! Decided to join us after all?" Haruto asked hopefully.

Kaito shook his head and smiled a small apologetic smile at Haruto. "Sorry Haruto. I still have more research to do," He said. He saw Haruto look down sadly and immediately brought out what he had hid behind his back. "Look Haruto."

Haruto looked up and saw a big bowl of strawberries in Kaito's hands. Yuma and Haruto's eyes sparkled happily. "Strawberries!" They said gleefully.

"Dad just came back from a strawberry festival and told me to share these with you and Yuma. I don't even know if Yuma likes strawberries though," Kaito said walking over to the two boys sitting on the bed.

"You don't have to worry about that Nii-san!" Haruto said smiling. Kaito raised an eyebrow confused. "Yuma just told me that his favorite fruit is strawberries." Haruto grabbed a strawberry from the bowl once Kaito got close enough and started eating it.

Kaito placed the big bowl on Haruto's bed and sat down next to his brother. He looked at Yuma who grabbed a strawberry and started eating it. "Any particular reason why?" He asked the teenager in front of him.

"Delicious!" Yuma exclaimed finishing his strawberry and immediately grabbing another. He looked at Kaito. "No. No particular reason. I just love strawberries," Yuma said smiling cheerfully. He wasn't going to tell them that part of the reason why he loved strawberries was because they reminded him of the person he likes.

Kaito raised an eyebrow confused but decided not to comment. He grabbed a strawberry from the bowl and started eating it.

Yuma looked at Kaito's hair. He then giggled to himself. Both Tenjo siblings looked at him confused and Yuma told them it was nothing. _It looks like a strawberry. _He thought sneaking another glance at Kaito's hair.

Yuma resolved to hang out at the Tenjo household more often. Especially when it involved free strawberries and getting to hang out with his favorite person who had a hairstyle that looked like a strawberry.

**Author Notes: **My first Photonshipping/Dokidokishipping fanfiction is complete!

If you guys have time, please review and let me know what you thought of my story.

Sorry this is so short.

See you next time!


End file.
